Addicted
by HellButterfly92
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a Dancer, a stripper to be specific. His charming egotistical boss Grimmjow Jaggerjaques comes to his rescue when orangette collapses on stage in front of all his dearest fans. Can Grimmjow save Ichigo from himself, or will he fail, leaving the younger man to fight his way through?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a joint project between my self and RozalynnThorne. Please understand spelling and grammar mistakes happen we fix them when we catch them, but we can catch them all.**_

**_Warning_**_**:**** AU, Drug use, strong language, adult themes, posable smut later on **_

_**Disclamer:**__** I do not own bleach or any of the characters. Now lets get on with this story.**_

* * *

** Ichigo**

Ichigo's eyes were still closed but he was a wake. The beeping sound had woken him a few minutes earlier, but he wasn't ready to get out of bed. The night before had been nothing but a blur and he knew Shinji and Renji had probably left him a dozen voice mails to see if he was ok. He decided to roll over and try to fall back to sleep but right as he moved his left arm he felt a sharp tingling pain, his eyes flew open and a string of obscenities came flying out of his mouth.

"Why the fuck is there an IV in my arm?" Ichigo shouted, as he looked around the room. The walls were all perfectly white and the florescent lighting was a lot brighter than the dark purple mood lighting that he was used to from the club. The room smelled of disinfectant spray and bleach, there was no mistaking it he was in a hospital. His eyes stopped on the bright red spiky mess, which normally would have reminded him of a pineapple but right now looked more like a disheveled porcupine, heading towards him.

"Ichigo, you fucking idiot, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about Renji?" Ichigo groaned trying to remember the night before. He remembered going to Urahara's before work to get his normal order, and then heading to the club and watching Shinji's dance. After that everything was black, hell he couldn't even remember much of Shinji's dance.

Ichigo opened his mouth to ask Renji what had happened to get him sent to the hospital, but before he could get a word out there was a loud slapping noise, followed by a sharp stinging pain across his right cheek. Standing beside his bed was Shinji but he looked different than normal. He normally was very well put together, never wearing the same clothes two days in a row and his bleach blond hair always perfectly straight, but right now that was not Shinji. He had major bed head and his honey brown eyes had large dark circles and appeared as if he had been crying. He was in the same pair of dark blue skinny jeans and light green shirt he had been wearing the day before. Ichigo looked over at Renji and then back at Shinji the looks on their faces told him that whatever had happened had been bad.

"What the hell where you thinking? Were you trying to kill yourself?" Shinji's voice was low and barely above a whisper. Ichigo looked between his two best friends. Shinji had tear stains down his face and his nose was red from him wiping it. Renji was staring at him with a look that Ichigo had seen a dozen times' and still couldn't decide if it was one of disgust or pity but what he saw in both of their eyes worried him the most. They held remorse, concern, and saddens in them, what had he done to cause them this much pain.

"You overdosed on fucking pills last night Ichi, you collapsed in the middle of your dance!" Shinji spoke again a lot louder this time and a lot more pissed off.

"They found three different bottles in your locker along with half a water jug of vodka. What the Fuck were you thinking?" Renji blurted out but continued before Ichigo could answer "Was it a suicide attempt, and if it wasn't which I don't think it was because you would never give in like that, how fucking long have you been taking the pills?" Ichigo was at a loss for words should he just lie, and say it was a suicide attempt and that it would never happen again. No if he did that Shin would never leave his side again and would make Renji fallow him everywhere even the bathroom. If he wanted to keep his privacy he was just going to have to tell them the truth, but how much did he want to tell them.

"I did take them on purpose." The orange haired man finally blurted out but before he could continue, Renji was holding him up off the bed by the neck of his hospital gown shaking him up and down. Ichigo could feel his head hit the bed with every shake and could hear the beeping of the heart monitor getting fast and louder as his heart sped up.

"You fucking idiot, why the fuck didn't you fucking talk to us. We could have helped you with your fucking problems." Renji's face had turned several shades of red and Ichigo was pretty sure that if he shook him any harder his neck would snap in half.

"Renji unless your intention is to kill Ichigo I suggest you stop." Renji dropped Ichigo and all three of the men turned in the direction of the deep husky voice. Ichigo's mouth feel open in shock, there in the door way stood a six-foot tall well-built man with bright blue eyes and matching blue hair. "Grimmjow, S-Sir, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked with a dumbfounded look on his face and very weary tone to his voice.

"Well, when one of my employees collapse in the middle of his shift, I make it a point to see how that employee is doing. Of course given the circumstances I think I'm just as curious as these two to find out why you collapsed in the first place." Grimmjow spoke with a steady calm voice his expression blank and hard to read. He sat down in the chair closest to Ichigo's bed, while Shinji pulled up the chair Renji had been in earlier, leaving Renji standing next to the bed with a stupid expression on his face.

"OK Ichigo I don't have much time before I have to be back to the club. So explain what the hell happened and who gave you the pills." Grimmjow growled in a low voice that made Ichigo's skin crawl and sent a shiver up his spine. He wasn't sure what it was about his boss that intimated him so much. Granted he looked like a god and all the guy's at the club wanted him, but for Ichigo it was something more than that, something he just couldn't quiet grasp.

He looked around the room at all three men that were standing in front of him, trying to find the right words. That's when he realized that he was screwed and probably about to lose not only his job, but also his two best friends, hell who was he kidding they were his only friends.

Ichigo took a deep breath and then started his explanation. "Ok so as I already said, I did take them on purpose, but I wasn't trying to kill myself and I didn't take three full bottle's I only took four pills. The three in my locker were old." Ichigo decided that they didn't need to know how old the bottles were, or that he really had taken 8 pills with a bottle and a half of vodka. "So you guy's don't need to worry I'm not some idiot trying to kill his self." Ichigo finished with as confident of a tone as he could muster, hoping that they would just drop it there and let him rest. Of course he knew that there was no way Shinji was going to let it go that easy, but he hoped that because they had been friends since they were kids that Shin would at least not ask him why.

After a few minutes of quite Shinji finally broke the silence looking Ichigo straight in the eyes he asked "If you weren't trying to kill yourself then why the fuck were you taking the pills?" Ichigo looked away he couldn't answer that not when he didn't even understand it anymore his self. "Ichi," Shinji continued "I know things have been ruff, and I know your past sucks, but everything was just starting to go good so please just answer the question, I need to know why?" Shinji said with a quivering voice as he started to break down and Ichigo knew he had to say something.

"Shin thing's haven't been that grate, I lost my apartment last week, I'm stuck on the streets right now, I'm alone all the time, I have no one I can rely on, and all around my life sucks." Ichigo saw the look of hurt in Shinji's eyes and knew he wasn't buying any of it, but he also knew that his friend understood some of what had happened in his past and wouldn't ask any questions in front of Grimmjow. Right then it dawned on Ichigo, Renji was still in the room and he didn't care who was in there with them. He looked over to see the pineapple head opening his mouth to speak, Ichigo closed his eyes and held his breath waiting for him to start screaming about how all of it was just a load of bull shit. But all he heard was a very loud sigh, he turned to see his boss running his hands through his hair and for a moment he thought he had seen a look of fear and concern, but he knew he had to be mistaken. In the three years that he had worked for the man he had never shown any sort of compassion to any of his workers , hell most of the time he didn't even bother to call his dancers by their given name's, he only referred to them by their stage names. He wasn't even sure if Grimmjow realized that his name wasn't really strawberry.

Grimmjow cleared his throat and looked at all three of the men in front of him. "I have to get back to the club, I'm sure the others are eager to hear how you're doing and wasting time worrying about you instead of serving the customers. Diamond, Renji why don't you walk with me I need talk with you to about tomorrows show. " Grimmjow then turned to look at Ichigo "Hurry up and get well so you can get back to work. I'm going to lose a lot of money without my ripe little strawberry on stage. Also Ichigo don't think I didn't notice you avoiding my last question. I will find out who was dealing to you." With that all three of them walked out of the room leaving Ichigo all alone with nothing but his thoughts about everything that had just happened.

**Grimmjow**

Grimmjow walked the morons out to the hall before Renji could go off on Ichigo again. After four years of having the red head work as his bouncer there was still very little he knew about him, but one thing he did know was that Renji was a hot head and it didn't take a lot to set him off. As for Shinji he really didn't know anything about him nor did he care to, he hired him shortly before the strawberry and only kept him so that Ichigo would stay. The only other information he knew about Shinji was that him and Ichigo had a history and he hated being called by his stage name almost as much as the strawberry did.

"Diamond," Grimmjow looked at Shinji and smiled when he notice the small disapproving frown on Shinji's face, "you have the rest of the night off I need you to run some errands for me and then you can come back here and keep an eye on him." He barked the order at the blond while he wrote down a list and handed the peace of paper to him. "And call me the second they decided to release him." Grimmjow smiled then turned his attention to Renji, but before he could say anything Shinji interrupted him. "Um, why do want me to get this stuff?" Grimmjow resisted every urge he had to turn around and smack the blond across the back of his head. He already had a bad enough headache thanks to the berry; he didn't have the patients to deal with morons tonight to.

"Strawberry is going to need that stuff when he gets out so just go get it and bring it by the club tonight like the instructions on the paper said to. Also don't offer him a place to stay, and don't ask why." He said with a very frustrated tone that he hoped warned Shinji to stop talking. He then turned his attention back on Renji.

"I need you back at the club with me. " Grimmjow said as he started walking off, Renji just starting back at him "I don't have all night, know getting moving or lose your job." At that Renji was running down the hall to catch up, the blue haired man smiled to himself, he knew if anyone would spill information about the strawberry's past it would be Renji.

**Ichigo**

Shinji walked back in to Ichigo's room just a few minutes later "Ichi, I have to go run a few errands, why don't you get some rest and all be back in a couple of hours ok." Ichigo smiled at the blond and nodded his head in approval he was feeling a little tired and this way he could avoid the third degree for a little bit longer.

"Do you need anything while I'm out? I could go pick up so clothing, and some of your bathroom stuff." Shinji smiled hoping Ichigo would agree to it and tell him where he was keeping his stuff.

"Thanks, I have some clothing and stuff in my locker at the club if you could just bring me that." Ichigo said as he felt his eyes closing on him and sleep starting to take over. He felt Shinji give him a big hug and then heard Shin leave the room before drifting off into unconscious bliss.

* * *

**A/N:**** Tell us what you think your reviews keep us going. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a joint project between my self and RozalynnThorne **_

**_Warning_**_**:**** AU, Drug use, strong language, adult themes, posable smut later on **_

_**Disclamer:**__** I do not own bleach or any of the characters. Now lets get on with this story.**_

* * *

**Ichigo**

Ichigo was running down the alley as fast as he could, he could hear the heavy breathing of men running after him, and the sound of shoes hitting the pavement close behind. He looked back and could see the figure's getting closer and what appeared to be a long silver dagger clutched in one of their hands, he turned left trying to find someone to help him or a main road. His legs were getting heavy, and he could feel himself slowing down. He turned right and hit a dead end; he looked around and realized he was trapped. One of the men slammed in to him, Ichigo shot up in bed screaming. Looking around the room he realized it was just a dream and laid back down. Just then, Ichigo saw someone move in the far corner of the room. His breath caught and he looked around the room for anything he could use as a weapon.

"Ichigo are you ok?" Ichigo let his breath out when he realized the figure sitting in the corner was just Shinji.

"Yeah Shin, I'm fine, I just had a really bad dream."

"You sure you're alright, you look really pale… Do you want to talk 'bout it or somethin?" Shinji asked, and even though Ichigo couldn't see him in the dark hospital room, he could still hear the concern in his voice.

"I promise you I am fine Shin, I'm just really tired and want to go back to sleep." He heard Shinji sigh and tried to close his eyes; after a couple of seconds of tossing and turning they popped back open. "Shin, are you still awake?"

"Yeah, I am, why? Are you having trouble getting back to sleep?" Shinji asked as he pulled his chair closer to the bed.

"Yeah… can you go see if the doctor can get me some sleeping meds?" Ichigo looked over at Shinji just in time to catch the shocked and slightly disturbed look on his face, then he notice the water starting to leak form Shinji's eyes. "Shin, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to have any medications right now, that's all." Shinji's head dropped to look at the floor. "Ichigo, you have to promise me when you get out of here no more pills. I can't go through this again, and I can't lose another person." He looked up at Ichigo with tears streaming down his face. Ichigo groaned as he ran his fingers threw his bright orange hair.

"Shin, you're not going to lose me any time soon, okay? I'm going to be much more careful from now on, I promise." Ichigo looked at Shinji and knew that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear, but he wasn't going to lie to Shinji either, not after the hell he put him through today.

"Ichigo, you can't just be more careful, you have to stop doing this to yourself!" Ichigo cringed as Shinji yelled at him, he wasn't sure what else to say to him so he just sat there silently. Shinji laid his head on the bed and continued to cry as Ichigo stroked his hair and both of them drifted back to sleep.

**Grimmjow**

It was 3 in the morning, and Grimmjow was behind the club in the dimly lit alleyway smoking a cigarette. He had grilled the porcupine for information and know had the berries last known address, his clothing size, that he hadn't been eating properly for the last four months, and had been as moody as a prepubescent teen age girl for the last six. He let out a sigh as he leaned back against the wall, this was going to be very interesting. Suddenly a tall man with long black hair and an eye patch over his right eye stepped out of the shadows.

"You're late." Grimmjow growled as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Kitty Cat." The black haired man smiled and stepped just slightly to the right as Grimmjow's fist flew past his head.

"I've said not to call me that," He growled," Now do you have the fucking information I need, or not Nnoi?" Grimmjow asked with clenched teeth, resisting the urge to take another swing. The man looked back at him confused and pulled out a large white envelope.

"Yeah, here's all the information. So, uh, you want to talk about what the hell has you all pissed off tonight?" Nnoitra asked, leaning up against the wall, pulling out a flask and passing it to Grimmjow. He took a whiff of it and then looked at Nnoi.

"What the fuck is this? It smells like cheap crap." Grimm declared as he took a swig from the bottle "Fuck, it taste like cheap crap too." He passed the black flask back to Nnoitra. "I have a job for you Nnoi, but I need you to be discrete about it." Nnoitra raised his eye brow at Grimmjow

"First ya try to hit me, then ya call my booze cheap crap, and know you want me to do a job for you. Please, tell me this doesn't have to do with one of those stripers in there." Nnoitra looked Grimmjow in the eyes and could see it written all over his face.

"God dam it Grimm, have you forgotten what happened last time you feel for one of those little…," Nnoitra flew backwards, slamming in to the trashcans behind him. "What the hell was that for?" Nnoi yelled, but quickly closed his mouth as soon as the acrid smell hit his nose. "You know what that was for, and this situation is nothing like that." Grimmjow huffed as he pulled one of the toppled over trashcans off of Nnoi. He reached his hand out and helped Nnoi lift himself out of the heap of trash. "So this job… What is it, and what am I getting in return?" Nnoitra asked, a devious grin slowly plastered across his face.

**Nnoitra **

_God dam it… Why the fuck am I doing this any way?_ Nnoi thought to himself as he looked down both the left and right side of the hall to make sure no one was coming. He saw a big bobbed blond walking out of her apartment. It had been over an hour since he met with Grimm and he was now standing in the hallway of a shitty run-down apartment complex. When she was around the corner and he was sure it was clear, he pulled out his tools going to work on the lock. He really wasn't getting paid enough to do this shit. He heard the click of the lock releasing and turned the knob walking in to the apartment. He pulled his phone out and dialed Grimmy.

"Hey, you were right, it's all still here. Do you want me to start my search?" Nnoi spoke quietly into the phone. "Yeah, call me the second you're done." Grimmjow replied, with a mix of irritation and joy before hanging up the phone. Nnoi could tell that Grimm was angry and felt a slight tinge of sympathy for the poor son of a bitch that the anger was pointed towards. _Where should I start? _He thought to his self before pulling out his camera heading for the bedroom.

**Ichigo **

The clock read 5 AM, but Ichigo had been up for the last hour. He had nightmares all night, and woke up periodically from them. After how vivid his last dream was he doubted sleep would ever come. A slight groan escaped his lips when he'd realized that fact. Ichigo looked over at the mess of blond hair balled up at the end of the bed. He didn't know when, but at some point during the night Shin had crawled up on the end of the bed and fell asleep.

_ He's kinda cute when he's like this_, Ichigo thought to himself before kicking out his leg and sending Shinji tumbling head first to the floor. "What the fuck was that for?" Shinji bounced up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't you have class in an hour?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Baka, I'm not leaving you. Besides I'm a week ahead of my class any way." Shinji glared.

"GO TO SCHOOL SHIN, I'm not letting you ruin your perfect attendance because of my fuck up." Ichigo's tone was harsher then he intended for it to be, but he really just wasn't in the mood to feel pitied, and that's exactly what Shin was doing. "Look Shin, I promise you I will be fine. You can come back as soon as your class is over, and bore me with all that business talk, kay?" Ichigo said with a small, obviously fake, smile.

"Are you sure Ichi? I mean I don't mind missing class and keeping you company..." Shinji could tell that Ichigo was getting annoyed and wanted to be alone.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now get out of here before you're late." With that Ichigo rolled over, giving Shinji the appearance that he was going back to sleep. Shinji said good-bye and told Ichi that he would be back right after school. He walked out the door, leaving the orange haired man alone with his thoughts.

Most of the day passed without incident, a nurse came in every few hours to check his vitals and see if he needed anything. A couple of the guys from the club called, and checked in on him. Near lunchtime Renji came by and smuggled him in a large French fry and a double baconator from Wendy's. After Renji left, the doctor finally came in to speak with Ichigo.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki, I'm . I'm sure by now your friends have filled you in on what happened, and what we had to do. Do you have any questions for me?" said, with a condescending tone. Ichigo wasn't sure if it was just his imagination, but he got the feeling that the doctor didn't like him very much. He shook his head no in response to the doctor's question, and waited for the dark haired man to continue.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki, I have a few for you. First, was this a suicide attempt?" Ichigo shook his head no and continued on "Are you addicted to pills?" This time Ichigo spoke "No, I'm not addicted, I just take them once in a while to help me with some leg pain." Ichigo knew that he didn't really have any leg problems, but he also knew that he wasn't addicted and could stop using them whenever he wanted. "Do you have a prescription for the pills you are taking?" Again Ichigo shook his head. " , I'm going to be honest with you, we can't hold you here, and against my better judgment, you will be released by 7 o' clock tonight. I'm going to give you the number to a counselor and a few hotlines, in case you decided you need to talk to someone." The doctor handed him some papers and then asked with an annoyed tone, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Can you give me something to help me sleep? I haven't been able to." Ichigo looked at the doctor, hoping he would get a better response then Shinji gave him.

"We can give you a mild non-addictive, sedative. It should allow you to sleep for a couple of hours, but you're going to need to inform someone that you are leaving tonight. You have to have someone pick you up, or we can't let you leave." With that walked out of the room, and shortly was replaced by a nurse with a syringe full of wonderful liquid bliss, to help him sleep. After she walked back out, Ichigo sent Shin a short text letting him know what was going on before he slipped into the black void of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is a joint project between my self and RozalynnThorne. Please understand spelling and grammar mistakes happen we fix them when we catch them, but we can catch them all.**_

**_Warning_**_**:**** AU, Drug use, strong language, adult themes, posable smut later on **_

_**Disclamer:**__** I do not own bleach or any of the characters. Now lets get on with this story.**_

* * *

**Grimmjow**

He got the call at around one in the afternoon. Shinji gave him the exact pick up time, and quickly thought of a plan. He knew exactly what he wanted to do next. He told Shinji not to worry about picking up Ichigo that he would make sure it was all taken care of. With that in mind he checked to make sure the spare bedroom right across from his was set up for his likely unwilling guest. He did a quick calculation realizing he had plenty of time to check in at the club, deal with Nnoi, and pick up the strawberry.

He slid behind the wheel of Pantera and fired her up listening to the purr of the classic engine. The cerulean blue 1968 charge was my pride and joy, nothing would ever rate above her in my books, even the club I had worked so hard to start was second to my baby. The drive to the club was uneventful, however the club itself had me ready to pull out all of my hair. Nnoi was settled on a barstool leaning against the counter helping himself to my alcohol. Renji seemed to be up in arms about everything, glowering and snapping at everyone like a wounded bear. And to make matters worse my bar tender was out of uniform agin in a tub top that barley covered the bottom of her oversized boobs.

"Nel, why is it that whenever I walk in here I find you half naked behind my bar?"I watched as the teal haired girl jumped and looked at me.

"Oh, boss I didn't see you walk in." She said in an innocent tone as she smiled at me.

"Hey their kitty kat," Nnoi said grinning at me with an odd sparkle in his eye, "I got you a present." he said as he slid a large envelope across the bar. I peered curiously into the manila envelope my brows drawing together at the stack of 4 by 6 photographs.

"What are these?" I asked as I started shifting through the photos.

"Just a little present, in case you can't get him to do what ya want." The first on was nothing major it contained 5 bottles of vodka, at least two dozen pill bottles, a bag of what I could only guess was weed, and a pipe, all laid out nicely on a table. I turned to the next photo then looked at Nnoi and back at the photo.

"You went through his underwear." I said while looking at a bright pink thong with a strawberry on the front.

"You said to be through." Nnoi said still smiling. I continued to flip through the photos, the next one was a bit more shocking. It was of a night stand drawer, filled with an assortment of lube, butt plugs, cock rings, purple fuzzy hand cuffs, and a whip.

"I didn't realize stripers were so kinky." Nnoi said with a laugh. "Keep looking there's one more." He said smiling at me with that odd grin. I flipped to the last photo and my mouth feel open, there was my berry spiraled out on what I could only assume was his bed, gagged, hand cuffed, with a bright purple but plug, and a look of lust in his dark brown eyes I had never seen before.

"Aww look the kitty kat is blushing." I swung my arm out and watched him go flying on to the floor. I looked at my watch it was 6:30, I tucked the photos back into the envelope and then put that into my suit pocket.

"The rest of the information is in your email." Nnoi said as he pick his self-up off the ground. "Ya owe me for that kitty kat." I ignored him as I started to turn towards Nel. "Also Grimm, Take these," I turned back towards Nnoi in time to catch a pill bottle flying towards me. I caught it out of the air. "If his apartment is any indication then he is going to need those." I examined the bottle closer then smiled at the one eyed freak.

"Nel, I have some stuff I need to take care of tonight make sure everything runs smoothly." I said as I started to walk for the door. "And will you please go put on some real clothing."

**Ichigo**

The nurses came in and checked my vitals one last time then pulled out my IV.

"The doctor will be in soon with your discharge papers and then once your ride gets here you can leave, Okay." The nurse said smiling at me. I nodded my head and watched her walk out of the room. Once she was gone I grabbed my phone calling the contact named eight.

"Hey I need to make a pick up tonight, at the normal place." I said as I sat up to start changing my clothing.

"I can meet you at 9 o'clock." The man on the other line said in a cheerful voice.

"Sounds good I should…" The phone was taken out of my hand before I could finish.

"I'm sorry but it looks like he is going to be busy then." Grimmjow said as he ended the phone call and pocketed my phone.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I screamed at him, "And why the fuck are you here?" He looked at me with a smirk on his face that told me I wasn't going to like his answer.

"I'm your ride home." He said with that same cocky grin he always has.

"The fuck you are, where's Shin. You know what fuck it I don't care I'll walk home." I shouted loud enough that a few nurses walking by glanced around the corner and then hurried off.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kurosaki, but unless you leave here with Mr. Jaegerjaquez I can't release you." Dr. Ishida said as he pushed his glasses up.

"When the fuck did you get here?" I asked looking at the smug ass hole.

"I walked in here when you first started shouting, but you were too busy disrupting the peace of my hospital to notice. Also if you don't calm down I will have to call security and then have you transferred to the psychiatric ward." He said looking at me with a very serious face.

"Fine." I said as I looked away. Dr. Ishida walked over and handed my paper work to Grimmjow and then started talking to him about me needing to drink water and be watched like I wasn't even there.

"Here, I have those phone numbers we talked about earlier. Also I put my personal office number on there so if you have any Issues after you leave, I can be reached on there." Ishida said as he handed me the paper and then walked out.

"Just drop me off at the club, I'll have Shin or the pineapple give me a ride home." I said to the blue haired jack ass.

"Sorry but I'm not going to the club tonight. Besides I thought you got evicted from your place." He said still smirking. What the hell is he up to?

"I'm going to stay with my family until I get a new place." I lied, but it's not like he knew that.

**Grimm**

He's in a mood this and he keeps lying to me oh the berry really is a naughty one. Dam it, no, I need to not think about that photo right now. I smiled at him and started laughing. He gave me a confused look.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" he asked me, looking confused and slightly angrier. "I'm laughing at you, because you're full of shit. Renji told me everything about how your mom died when you were young and your dad kicked you out when he caught you and Shin in a little make out season." he looked at me like a child who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. It was almost cute.

"Renji had no right to tell you that." Ichigo said as he looked down at the floor.

"Its fine Strawberry, I had the guest room set up at my house for you." I smiled at him waiting to see his reaction.

"No, its fine, I do have a place to stay. So just drop me off at the club and I'll walk from there." The Berry looked a little worried, probably wondering if I knew.

"I know Ichigo." I said while pulling the envelope out of my pocket, and spreading the photos out in my hand like a hand of cards. I would have to thank Nnoi later for the unasked for black mail. "I know everything, I know you lied about your apartment, the drugs, and of course my guy dug up a few other dirty little secrets. I really never pictured you for the kinky type." I said in low voice. Ichigo looked at the photos with a shocked expression and a light pink blush spreading across his checks.

"What do you want?" He finally looked over at me with a face that told me I was going to win.

"Here's what's going to happen Berry, you're going to come stay with me for a little while. When I decide that you're ok to go back to work then you can go their but otherwise you're staying at home unless your with me or diamond." I really didn't want him to go out with the blonde but I also didn't want to push my luck. "Also you're going to start taking these." I said tossing him the pills Nnoi gave to me. He looked at them and then back at me.

"I'm not taking detox pills. Do you know what these things do to you?" He looked at me dumbfounded but continued before I could answer his question. "Also I'm not some child you can't just lock me up like a grounded kid, and give me one good reason to listen to you. Other than the photos you have nothing on me and all they show is that you are a creep and a pervert." He looked at me, with a look of pure hatred and disgust. It was a kinda cute look on the berry to bad I was about to wipe the look off his face.

"I will tell Shinji everything. Do you really think he can handle another lie from you? How much more do you think he will put up with before he finally gives up on you?" His face dropped and he looked at the ground "Fine I will stay with you, but you can't force me to stay at the house, I will start work again tomorrow, and I'm not taking these." he said as he shoved the pills in to my hand and started walking for the door.

"Hey berry I think you're forgetting something." I smiled at him and pointed at the hospital gown he still wore, and handed him a bag of clothing.

**Ichigo**

I fallowed Grimmjow out to his car and my mouth fell open. I had been working at the club for almost a year now but had never seen Grimmjow's car. It was a cerulean blue 1968 dodge charger r/t with a vanity plate that read Pantera.

"Hey Berry, you comin?" He said looking over at me as he got into the car. I opened the door and got in.

"Buckle up Berry." Grimmjow said as he threw it into gear and speed off out of the parking lot, oh, god he is going to kill us. We got on the freeway and I was afraid to look over at the speedometer, but based on the amount of cars we were passing I had a good guess that we were going at least 80. We got off at an exit heading towards the beach. About fifteen minutes later we were driving up a steep incline heading into a neighborhood I hadn't been to in years.

"Grimmjow what are we doing here?" I asked hoping my voice didn't sound nerves.

"I told you I'm taking you home." He looked over at me with a grin on his face.

**Grimm**

I could tell he was nerves but I wasn't really sure why, and he seemed to be getting more and more panicked as we kept driving. I heard gasps coming from the seat next to and looked over. Shit I think he is hyperventilating.

"Ichigo what's the matter, what's got you so worked up?" I asked as I started to steer the car to the side of the road.

"Don't stop driving, I just need to get out of this car and in to the house, please." Ichigo said as he looked over at me with pleading eyes.

"Ok if that's what you want, but you better start talking about what caused this." I started steering the car back to the road heading for the house.

"It's…nothing…ok." Ichigo said between gasps. I wanted to argue with him but I didn't want to make it worse.

"Fine I won't push but eventually you will have to talk to someone about your issues." I pulled into the driveway and started to park the car but noticed Ichigo shaking his head.

"Park….in…..the….garage…..please." Hearing him say please was just so odd I've only known the berry for a short time but this is the first time I've ever heard that word from him. I pushed the button and pulled into the garage.

"Ok berry just calm down and don't get more freaked out when you see the walls." We sat in the car while he calmed down and started to breathe more normally.

"Before I look up, what is on the walls that will freak me out?" Ichigo asked as he stared at the floor bored. I sat and thought for a moment how I wanted to word this.

"Well…, I'm a collector of a few different odds and ends." I said as he started to look up. I watched him look out of the car and his mouth fell open.

"Guns are not odds and ends, and how fucking many do you need? Are you supplying an army?" He gave me a look like I was going to kill him in his sleep.

"I feel insulted by the look you're giving me Berry. I'm not some psycho killer. I just like guns." I got out of the car and started walking in to the house hoping that Ichigo would get the hint and drop it.

"Ok, so if it's just because you like them then why do you need so many? I mean a wall full is a little much." I glared at him obviously he didn't get the hint ok time to approach this another way.

"Why did you start freaking out as soon as we got into the neighborhood?" The Berry turned pale and looked away. "Still no answer, really Berry."

"My name isn't Berry its Ichigo. And I just knew someone who lived in this neighborhood, ok?" The Berry looked agitated but the change in subject seemed to have worked.

"Ok Berry, how about you tell me why someone you used to know makes you freak out like that?" I asked while walking into the house. I sat me keys in the bowl on the counter and kicked my shoes off, then turned to Ichigo waiting for an answer.

"Look, I get your my boss and I get that for some odd reason you think I need help and you want to save me. But I don't need your help, I don't need saved, and talking about the past won't change it." Ichigo looked at me with a pleading face.

"Ok, I'll drop it. Why don't I show you around and then you can get settled in." I ran my hand through my hair and then started the tour. Even while showing the Berry around the house I still couldn't get my mind off of what he had said. What one of my neighbors fucked with him? I need to call Nnoi when I'm done and have him do some more digging around.

* * *

**A/N:**** Tell us what you think we will be posting more soon **


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is a joint project between my self and RozalynnThorne. Please understand spelling and grammar mistakes happen we fix them when we catch them, but we can catch them all.**_

**_Warning_**_**:**** AU, Drug use, strong language, adult themes, posable smut later on **_

_**Disclamer:**__** I do not own bleach or any of the characters. Now lets get on with this story.**_

* * *

**Ichigo **

Grimmjow's home was a large four bedroom three bathroom house. It was two stories with the exception of the middle section that had a third level, that was set up as a giant entertainment room with a full bar and a hookah lounge. After the tour, I was left alone in my room to get settled in. Upon further exploration I found the closet full of shirts in my size ranging from every day t-shirts to button up's and polo's. At the other end of the closet was a full tux. What the fuck, how long was he planning to hold me hostage here? I felt my throat closing up and my breathing becoming erratic again. I have to get out of here I have to leave, I can't be held captive again. Not here! The walls are starting to close in, I need to get out of here. I run over to the window to see if I can open it and get out. I try to slide it open but realize it is locked. I unlock it and slid it open at that moment I heard a loud squealing noise. Looking everywhere for the alarm wiring, I decide to say screw it and just pop the screen off. I moved to push it out of the window when my eyes locked with a squinty pair of blue.

**Grimm**

"Shit!"I dropped the knife I was using to cut tomatoes and grabbed a towel from the front of the stove. I really hoped he wouldn't try to escape, but the alarm sounding told me he was attempting to go out of his window. I walked back to his bedroom expecting to see him half way out. I was shocked to find him curled in a ball in the corner gasping for air and mumbling something about a snake coming for him.

"Shit, Ichigo are you ok."I ran over kneeling down by Ichigo. "Hey Berry, It's just an alarm, it's ok. My men are getting it shut off right now."He shook his head at me.

"No, he's out there. He knows I'm here."Ichigo gasped and continued to look at the ground. I sat up and peeked out the window, but all I saw was the neighbor's silver Lincoln town car heading down the road. "Ichigo, there's no one out there. Come look there's no one there."Ichigo shook his head and continued to mumble to his self.

I walked over and picked him up off the floor then carried him out to the kitchen. I sat him down on a chair and started rummaging for a bandage to replace the bloody towel knotted around my hand.

"I need to get out of here."Ichigo said in short shallow breaths. I turned to him to see that he was trying to stand up.

"Suck it up shortcake, you're stuck here. And really why would you want to leave when you get to look at a nice piece of eye candy all day."I looked over to see a small blush spread over his checks.

"Get over your self Grimmjow, you're not eye candy."He said glaring at me.

"I am eye candy, but so are you." I smiled at him watching the pink deepen.

"So are you finally going to explain what caused both of your freak outs?"I grinned cocking my head to the side.

"I don't know what you're implying, there was no freak out."He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, you're right it wasn't a freak out. It was a full blown meltdown. But I guess I can't force you to tell me what caused it. Can you at least tell me who you thought you saw outside, so my men can keep an eye out?"Ok I'll admit I let my anger and annoyance get the best of me but his silence was really starting to piss me off. I looked over to see the Berry retreating back further in to the chair. He looked as if he was about to be struck and I felt all of my anger slowly disappear.

"Look IchiBerry,"I said as I slowly started walking towards him, "I didn't mean to shout I just want to help you, and I can't do that unless you talk to me."He flinched back when my hand rested on his shoulder. "Look I'm not going to force you to talk about this, but you will have to talk about it at some point."Turning back around to finish dinner.

"I thought I saw someone from the past, ok? And don't call me IchiBerry."He basically whispered. I let out a sigh and turned my head to face him. He looked so broken down no signs of the confidence that I was used to seeing.

"Why don't you go take a shower Berry, then we can eat dinner."I walked over to the door. "Kensei,"I shouted down the hall. After a few moments of no response I walked over and grabbed a walkie talky off the counter. "Kensei, can you come show Ichigo where the bathroom is. Also, make sure there isn't any pill's left in there."I looked over at the Berry's sad face, "And take all the razors out while you're at it."

"I'm not going suicidal, you asshat."Ichigo spat at me.

"Yeah, Yeah, so you keep saying."I sat the radio down and continued chopping tomatoes and parsley for dinner. After a few minutes Kensei walked in and dragged Ichigo towards the bathroom.

I felt a vibration coming from my pocket and pulled out Ichigo's phone, the screen showing a incoming call from 8. I answered the phone slowly raising it to my ear. "Hello Szayel, I don't suppose you would be calling Ichigo for a drug pick up of some sort."

"Grimmjow, why would you think that, I simply am doing what my boss has asked and checking on an old family friend."The pharmacist answered.

"Perhaps you didn't know, or maybe you forgot but Nnoitra is back from his vacation. I can arrange for a meeting if you would like."I warned.

"You needn't threaten me, Grimmjow, I was simply checking on my boss's friend."He argued.

"Then tell your boss that you've been dealing to his young friend behind his pharmacy and forget this number Szayel, or you'll have more to worry about than just Urahara."I hung up the phone, and went back to angrily chopping.

**Ichigo**

"Kensei, come one you know I'm not suicidal. I don't care if you take the pills out of here, but I really do need to shave."I gave my best puppy dog pout and attempted to bat my eye lashes at him. Kensei just stared at me for a few moments before he grabbed the razors from under the sink and turned to leave.

"You have ten minutes, if you're not out by then I will be coming in to check on you."He said as he shut the door leaving me alone. I took a deep breath and looked around the room. It was the same size as the bedroom Grimmjow had me sleeping in, the counters and floor were a dark colored marble, in the center stood a large porcelain claw foot tub, and a separate standing shower in the far corner. I looked around and found a bag on the counter with my favorite berries and cream body wash and coconut scented shampoo and conditioner. I guess he had Shinji do the shopping, I was going to have to kill him for agreeing to this.

I turned on the water to as hot as it would go and striped off my clothing. When I stepped in I felt the heat wash over my body and all of my muscles relaxed. The water was scorching and I could feel my skin turning a bright red color but I didn't care at least I was feeling something. My mind started wondering to all the different ways I was going to kill Shinji. Maybe I would break his prized statue of Atlas holding up a disco ball in place of the earth. Shinji would kill me for it, but it would be the perfect revenge for leaving me in the care of this egotistical psychopath.

Maybe I can get revenge on the egotistical jerk to, maybe burn all of those nice suites he like's to ware so much. Then he would be stuck walking around in just his underwear. Or better yet I will burn all of his clothing leaving him with nothing. Wait, I should not be picturing him naked. No, dam it, I'm not attracted to that jack ass. What the fuck I looked down at the rising problem between my legs. Ok think of old naked women, cute cuddly kittens, anything but Grimmjow naked. I wonder what he looks like naked, Shit, no stop picturing that. Great, now I have a full out hard on because of that jerk. Oh well, might as well enjoy it while I have it.

Right as I reached down and rapped my hand around myself the door to the shower opened reviling a grinning and slightly red Grimmjow.

"Ummm, Shit, sorry it's been eleven minutes, dinner is done, and we were getting worried."Grimmjow said looking down at what I was holding in my hand.

"Get out."I managed to say calmly while turning a shade of red that I could only guess compared to that of a ripe strawberry. Grimmjow shook his head and looked up at Ichigo's face.

"Wow strawberry, you're a great shade of well strawberry red right now. Hasn't anyone ever told you that doing that can make you go blind?"Grimmjow started laughing. I grabbed the body wash next to my hand and tossed it at Grimmjow's head. Then stormed out to get dressed. Well, at least one of my problem had gone away.

**Grimm**

I couldn't believe what I had just walked in on. Between the pictures Nnoi had given me and the image that had just forever burned its self into my head, I would be dreaming about the Berry for weeks. Standing there for a few moments after he stormed out, rubbing the now sore spot on my fore head, and willing my own hard on to go away before I headed back out to dinner.

**Ichigo**

After putting on a pair of silky pajama pants I had found in one of the dressers in the room, I walked back out to the dining room. I was rather surprised to find a fully set table with a salad, spaghetti, and a loaf of garlic bread. There were two seats set up facing each other. One seat had a delicious looking glass of scotch on the rocks. While the other had a glass of water with a little white pill. I sat down at the seat with the scotch, chugging it down, and putting it back before Grimmjow walked in.

"Move, and you better not have touched my scotch."Grimmjow said as he pulled my chair out.

"Of course I didn't."I said right as he looked at his glass.

"I'm not going to say anything. It's my own fault for leaving the glass out where you could get it."Grimmjow said between clinched teeth as he sat down at the table and motioned for me to take my seat. "Take your pill, the bottle says they should be taken with food."He grabbed my plate and started pilling food on it.

"I can't, I just drank if I take that I'll be sick for the rest of the night, and you will be cleaning up my vomit."I smiled as the realization showed across his face.

"You. Drank. My. Scotch. Just so you didn't have to take that pill."He was starting to look a lot more pissed off.

"Now Grimmjow, I would never do that."I said in the most innocent voice I could muster without laughing.

"That's fine I just won't drink any more, and you're going to start taking your pills even if I have to force them down your scrawny little throat."He said with an odd smirk growing across his face. "Now eat your food."He sat the plate in front of me piled with more food than I could ever eat.

**Grimm**

I was livid, I wanted to jump across the table and stab him with the bread knife, but I held my temper. I watched as he pushed the food around his plate only taking a bite every now and then.

"Eat your food Berry, I put a lot of work into cooking it."Hell normally I don't cook at all but I wasn't going to tell him that. Not after the stunt he just pulled. I looked over to see him taking another bite. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Here,"I said sliding a black flip phone across the table, "It's programed with the numbers you need."I made sure to put mine, Diamonds, and Renji's numbers in along with one listed as in case of trouble. I knew Nnoi would kill me when he found out but it was revenge for him drinking my alcohol.

"What's wrong with my phone?"Berry hissed.

"Well first off it can go online, and I don't quite trust you going online. Secondly, your dealer can contact you, and you can contact him. It's a bit of a concern. This phone however is basic so you have no internet and it's programed to only call the numbers I put in it."I smiled at the pissed off look on his face and chuckled a little bit. "Also, Diamond called you. I told him that you would call him back after dinner and gave him the new number."Ichigo just stared at me and took the phone, getting up from the table. "Hey, you need to eat more."I yelled as he walked off towards his bedroom, I assumed to call Diamond.

**Ichigo**

I flipped the phone open and went to the contacts to find the only four listed were, Diamond, Pineapple Head, Grimm, and Spoon (Call in Emergency). What the fuck was wrong with this guy. I selected the contact labeled Diamond and listened to it ring.

**Shinji**

I listened to the sounds of Get It Up by MSI before finally answering. "Yo, Ichi." I grinned wiggling my hips as I danced around the kitchen in my one bedroom apartment.

"You've got to come get me, he's a psychopath. How could you leave me with him Shin?" I recognized that wheedling tone anywhere.

"Sorry Ichi, you know I ain't making the rules this time. I know you don't like it, but you're my best friend and I'm not gonna let anything happen." I answered.

"But Shin…" He whined making me roll my eyes again and striding over to my couch and flopping down. "You don't love me." He pouted.

"Christ Ichigo, you're doing drugs. It's not like I can physically drag you out of this like I did before, this is way worse than prostitution. This is way more likely to kill you, you're the only family I have left." I snapped. "Look, I don't want to argue with you Ichi, I'll call you back later." I hit the end button and sunk further into the couch.

**Ichigo**

I fell back on my bed and watched the celling, I can't believe he yelled at me and brought up my last job, we agreed that was a off limit topic. It's not like I had wanted to be a prostitute, but the bills needed to get paid somehow. I continued to star at the celling feeling more restless. My leg was twitching, I felt sweaty, and my body couldn't deiced if it wanted to be hot or cold.

"Fuck this." I mumbled to my self as I stood up and headed for the front door.

"Hey, Berry, where are you going?" I heard Grimm shout from his office. It looked like someone else was in there with him but all I could see of him was a long dark shadow coming from behind the door.

"I'm going on a WALK. Or is that not allowed ether?" I noticed Grimmjow's smile drop and a sad look cross his face

"Come on Ichigo." Grimm motioned for me to fallow while waking in the opposite direction of the front door. I let out a sigh and fallowed behind. Grimm turned to face me and shouted down the hall "Hey, one eye stay out of my alcohol, and don't take off tell I get back we aren't done talkin." He then turned back around and continued walking. When he finally stopped we were in front of a large sliding glass door.

"you said you wanted to go on a walk right." He turned and smiled at me as he started walking out the back door.

"I was thinking a bit more then just a square back yard." I heard him laughing and fallowed him out. Im pretty sure my mouth feel open, Grimmjow's laughter got three times louder. In front of me was an extravagant yard, the size of a small park. Complete with a pool, hot tub, walking path, and basketball court. There was also a seven food barb-wired fence surrounding the property. The foliage looked like that of an exotic island and there was a winding hill that lead to what looked like a cliff. "How the fuck do you keep this hidden back here? Its like you have your own privet paradise."

"I'm a millionaire Ichi, is it really that surprising?" He smiled at me and then started walking down the path. "You comin' or did you change your mind?" I shook my head and started walking behind him. I had never been with Grimm outside of a business setting but I notice once he relaxed he had a small oddly cute accent.

I feel in step behind him and we quietly made are way across the yard. We walked for a bit heading toward the rocky lagoon style pool. I sighed misstepping and managed to catch myself feeling nauseas and lightheaded. A dull ache grew in my chest worsening until it was a jagged shooting pain that had me doubling over. I lost my balance and splashed headfirst into the cool water of the in ground pool.

I heard Grimmjow shouting my name along with something I couldn't comprehend, before everything faded to black.

* * *

**A/N:**** Tell us what you think your reviews keep us going. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is a joint project between my self and RozalynnThorne. Please understand spelling and grammar mistakes happen we fix them when we catch them, but we can catch them all.**_

_**A/N: Ok this chapter took a bit longer to write (I blame farmville 2) But to make up for that it's longer than the last four.**_

**_Warning_**_**:**** AU, Drug use, strong language, adult themes, posable smut later on **_

_**Disclamer:**__** I do not own bleach or any of the characters. Now lets get on with this story.**_

* * *

**Grimmjow**

I had just turned to ask Ichigo how his phone call with Diamond went when I saw him dive head first into the water. I shouted for Nnoi, figuring he was probably stalking around in the shadows somewhere close by. Then dived in after the Strawberry. Ichigo was laying on the green tile floor at the bottom of the deep end, I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. Wrapping my arm around him I used the other one to swim use back to the surface.

When we surfaced Nnoi was at the edge of the pool, his hand stretched outward to help me lift ichigo out of the water. By the time I had myself pulled out of the water, Nnoi had already flipped Ichigo on to his back and was checking his pulse and breathing. "Grimm, ya wanna do the honors are you gonna make me, I really don' wanna kiss the lil' Berry-bitch?" Nnoi had a look of pure disgust.

"Start compression's." I ordered as I ran over and started mouth to mouth. It only took a couple of breaths before Ichigo started coughing up water and gasping for air. "Nnoi, there is a number for my personal doctor on my desk, go call it and tell her to get over here." I said through clenched teeth. I heard Ichigo groaning next to me, I turned to find him dubbed over on his side a look of pure pain across his face.

"Ichigo, I'm going to pick you up now ok." He nodded his head in response as I lifted him up carrying him to his bedroom. I laid him on the foot of the bed stripping his soaking clothes off and grabbing a dry pair of silk purple boxers out of the dresser. I stopped for a second admiring the body in front of me. Then I slipped the boxers on him and moved him under the blanket. "Ichigo, can you tell me where it hurts?" I asked not expecting much of an answer.

Ichi continued to moan in pain, a few times he attempted to move and ended up curled back in a ball screaming. "Where the fuck is that doctor, I shouted from my spot next to the bed."

"Im right here Mr. Jaegerjaquez." I looked over to see the dark hair women smiling in a very discomforting way.

"Hello Unohana, thanks for coming on such short notice." I said as I got up to shake her hand and grab the papers Dr. Ishida had given me.

"Well, I'm happy to see you didn't call me about another fist fight." She said in a polite tone. "So who is our patient and what happened to him?" I handed her the papers and explained the situation. She checked over his breathing, blood pressure, and looked his body over. Pressing down on different spots to locate the cause of pain.

"Well, Grimmjow by the sounds of his breathing I would say there isn't any water left in his lungs, But I can't do much more for him." I stood up about ready to scream at her, but she cut me off. "The pain he is in is being caused by the withdrawals, from the drugs having worked out of his body. Now if you can tell me what he was taking and how much of it I can tell you how bad this is going to get and how long it will last." She said with a reassuring smile on her face that while calming it was also slightly terrifying.

I sat back down " They found oxycodone and oxycoton in his locker at work along with some half empty water bottles of vodka, but I know for a fact he was also smoking pot. There's some small chances he might have been on other stuff too, but I'm not sure." She continued to smile at me.

"The oxycodone and oxycoton are both known for having horrible withdrawals, especially if they were being mixed with alcohol. Any other drugs he was talking will have their own effects on his body as well. What worries me is how his body will hold up during this time." She looked towards Ichigo with a concerned face. "I have some detox pills that will help downplay some of the symptoms, but he will still be moody, have headaches, and minor aches and pains. It should help with the major pain, some of the twitchy and jumpiness, and also any anxiety he gets while the pills work out of his system." She reached into her bag and handed me a bottle of little light pink pills. "Know you will need to make sure he is taking them twice a day with food, the best time would be at breakfast and dinner. Also he seems a bit thin so make sure he is getting a balanced diet." She smiled as she started packing her bag back up. "And Grimmjow, remember the kid is going to be very moody and you are going to need to remember patience is a necessity. I don't want called back here to fix up any broken noses, or another hand through the wall incident. Ok?" she continued to smile at me but in a much more petrifying way.

"Don't worry you know that wall was a one time thing, and I would never hit the Berry." I said with a innocent smirk on my face.

"Call me if he spikes a high fever or if the pills don't work. Also you need someone to sit with him tonight even with the pill he's still going to hurt, have hot and cold flashes, and heaps of other possible side effects. Keep a very close eye on him Grimmjow the first twenty-four hours of withdrawal are extremely hard, and a lot of patients relapse or attempt suicide just to stop the pain." She looked at me with sadness in her eyes and walked out of the room.

**Ichigo**

Everything feels as if its on fire, I can't breath without feeling the flames shoot through my veins. I don't think I can take much more.

Finally I feel darkness gripping on to my mind and pulling me into oblivion.

**Grimm**

I watched as Ichigo tossed and turned, he had passed out about five minutes after Unohana left. I watched as he started to shiver again and pulled the blanket up to better cover him, Knowing I was going to have to pull it back off in about five minutes when he started sweating again.

He had been whimpering in his sleep all night and I could tell it was more than just the physical pain that was disturbing his rest. He started whimpering again and thrashing around on the bed. I heard him starting to mumble to his self before his voice began getting louder and more clear.

"No, Don't do this…. You're the one who ruined this not me…. It's not my fault." Ichigo was shouting at whoever was in his dream. "No, How can you do…." Ichigo let out a loud cry. I reached over and tried shaking him awake, but then realized he would be in more pain if i woke him up. I moved from my chair on to the bed next to Ichigo. Putting my arms around him, I pulled him close and started running my fingers through his hair.

"Ichigo, you're safe, you ain't alone any more. No one is going to hurt ya." I whispered in his ear like I had done so many times for Nel when we were kid's. He started settling down and relaxed against me. I played with his hair and felt sleep take a hold of me.

**Ichigo**

I woke up to the feeling of another body wrapped around mine. I blinked a few times everything seemed a bit fuzzy and my body ached all over.

" Shin," I whined "get off me." I turned my head looking at the body next to mine. I saw a tuft of blue hair peeking out of the blanket and the events from the last few days came flooding back. I wiggled out from under the arm that laid across me and turned so my feet were planted firmly against the others body.

"Grimmjow," I shouted and kicked out at the mass next to me, sending Grimm flying off the bed and on to the floor. "Grimmjow, wake the fuck up." He rolled around on the floor and looked up at me.

"The fuck, Berry, what the hell is ya problem." He grumbled, as he rubbed a sore spot on his head.

"What the fuck is my problem Grimm? Let's see the last thing I remember was falling in the pool, then I woke up to you in my bed, with your shirt off. Thats my fuckin' problem!" I shouted at the half asleep man.

"Ok, You feel into the pool and I fished you out, performed CPR, and then when you were breathing again called for a doctor and brought you in here. The doctor said you would need to be watched for the night so I stayed here. You fell asleep and were having a nightmare but I didn't want to wake you up because I was worried you'd be in more pain, so I started to run my fingers through your hair and it calmed ya down. I must have fallen asleep, but last I remember my shirt was on. You must'a taken it off of me in our sleep." Grimmjow smirked at me when he noticed my open mouth stare. I grabbed the pillow next to me tossed it at his head.

"You wish. I would never take your clothes off for you." Ok that sounded better in my head but I was still stuck on the fact that he had been trying to protect me from the pain I was in and from my dreams.

"Thats ok BerryBoy I have enough skill to undress the both of us." I tossed the other pillow at his head.

"I said don't call me that!" I shouted as I got up. Turns out getting up was a bad idea. The room spun and next thing I knew Grimmjow was at my side keeping me from falling over, while I tried not to hurl.

"Ichigo, you ok?" I noticed his accent was gone and all signs of sleep was gone.

"Yeah, just feel like I have a hangover from hell. What the fuck happened to me, is this all from the overdose?" He stared at me with a stumped expression.

"You're having withdrawals! What did you expect to have happen when you've been taking everything under the fucking sun!" He shouted at me. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and put on my best pouty face, then stormed off to the bathroom.  
By the time I was done the blue haired freak was out of my room and I could hear movement in the kitchen. I really didn't understand why he had such a big house when it seemed like he only used the first floor.

"Ichigo, Breakfast is ready so get in here and eat." I followed the direction of the gruff shouting voice and found Grimm pilling a plate full of fried eggs, fruit, bacon, and toast. I scowled at him as I followed to the breakfast bar. Sitting down he poured me a glass of milk and sat it In front of me with a little yellow pill.

"The Doctor that looked at you last night said those would help with the withdrawal symptoms. It won't get rid of them completely, she said you would probably still have a headache, mood swings, and a few others, but that should help with the bad ones." I raised an eyebrow at him and as he walked over with his cup of coffee.

"Ok, First I don't drink milk, second I only like my eggs scrambled and with hot sauce or salsa, third I need coffee in the morning." I finished my point by popping the little yellow pill in my mouth, grabbing his coffee, and downing the cup. He stared at me for a few moments and started laughing. "What the hell is so funny?" As soon as the word left my mouth I felt the contents of my stomach shift and ran over to the trash can.

"You can't have anything caffeinated until you're off those pills." He continued to laugh at me as I straightened out and sat back down at the bar.

"You could have told me that before I finished the cup. Asshat. " I glared at him and laid my head on the countertop.

"You wouldn't have listened even if I did. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast. I have plans for you today and that means you need to eat and get dressed." I continued to glare at him as I picked at my plate.

**Grimm**

We sat in silence while I watched him pick at his plate. He ate all the fruit and bacon, plus had a few bites of the toast, as for the eggs they remained untouched pushed to the far end of the plate, and the milk had the same fate.

"Ichigo, eat your eggs they're good for you and you need the protein." He scowled over at me.

"I'm full. I'll go get dressed." He started to stand up to leave.

"At least drink your milk." He rolled his eyes at me and walk away.

I need a cigarette, grabbing the pack off the counter I headed out to the front yard. I lit the cigarette and took a long drag, exhaling I answered my vibrating phone. "He's getting dressed right now Diamond. Are you on your way?" I asked before the blonde could get a word out.

"Yep about to turn on to the hill. So is he up to going, your voicemail last night made it sound like he wouldn't be." He sounded a little disappointed and worried.

"Yeah, he's in a bit of a mood, pretty sure I pissed him off, but otherwise he should be fine." I took in another drag as he asked me what I did.

"I made him fried eggs for breakfast, then gave him milk, and before I could tell him what all he could and couldn't have with his detox pills he drank my cup of coffee and got sick." I huffed out as the blonde laughed at me.

"He's not in a bad mood Boss, thats just Ichi. Let me guess, he didn't eat the egg's, blamed you for the coffee, and refused to drink his milk." I huffed into the phone as I finished my smoke and Diamond pulled his car into the driveway.

**Shinji**

Ichigo flopped down on the couch pouting in his tight vibrant purple skinny jeans, a skin tight gray shirt with matching converse and a stark white belt. His brilliant orange was ruffled and he looked miserable until he caught sight of me. I laughed as he launched himself at me twining his arms around my neck. "Shinji! Are you here to rescue me?" He asked.

"Um, well, we're going to the club for a little bit just so all the guys can see you're not dead." I offered a small smile pushing my golden hair back over my shoulder as I cocked my hip to the side. "Come on, Ichi, let's go."

"Fine!" He complained as he climbed to his feet sullenly and dragged his feet out to my little white '90 ford Taurus opening the door for my orange haired best friend.

"Now, remember, you can't drink anything and none of the bartenders will serve you any alcohol. Not my rules, Grimmjow gave the orders." I sighed.

"Shinji, it's not like it's as bad as you seem to think. I wasn't dependent on the drugs." Ichigo whined. I couldn't contain my snort as I rolled my eyes.

"Ichigo, you're preaching to the choir here. I know what it was like for us on the streets, I know it wasn't easy." I sighed whipping into my parking space. I shook my head dislodging the butterfly clip that held my hair up. I slid out from behind the wheel adjusted my hair-clip. Ichigo followed close beside me as we headed inside. The seemingly familiar fixtures of Starrk and the guy Grimmjow called Spoon were parked at the bar drinking together.

**Ichigo**

Yumi was on the stage rehearsing for the show while Kira and Hanataro were in the corner stretching. The music playing was that of a slow piano and Yumi looked graceful and sexy dancing to it.

"Ichigo."I heard someone cry out and automatically knew who it was before the gigantic pair of tits hit the back of my head.

"Hi Neliel, will you please let me go. I cant breath." She continued to squeeze me as all the others started gathering around. Finally she let go and I felt a hard smack across the back of my head.

"Why the hell would you be that stupid Ichigo." Nel looked at me as I shrugged my head not really wanting to explain.

"Nel let him be, he probably feels shitty enough for making all of us worry." I looked over at Starrk sitting at the bar with a regular, who I think is friends with Grimmjow.

"Fine." Nel said as she stalked back to the bar to sit with the two men.

"Hey, Strawberry you think you're up to showing the new guy how to properly dance on a poll." Renji shouted from across the room. Next to him stood a short guy with white hair who looked like he was just freshly eighteen.

"I don't think thats a good idea Renji." I turned and gave Shinji a wicked smile.

"You Know What Renji I think its a great idea." I heard Shin start to protest but just flipped him off "Your not my mother Shin." Then continued to walk toward the stage. I talked to Rose about what songs the white hair kid was dancing to and finally agreed to one.

I went backstage and changed into my practice outfit, then took my spot next to the pole waiting for the music to start. The tempo was a upbeat with a decent amount of base and called for a lot of hip movement. As soon as the music started my hips were moving in a circular motion around the pole. I wrapped one of my legs around the pole and spun myself for a moment before leaning so my back was pressed against the pole and my hands were behind my head holding me up as I stretched my legs out doing the splits in mid-air. I then lifted my legs above my head putting me upside down on the pole. and slowly crawling down it. When my face was almost touching the stage I walked my arms out my legs still resting on the pole before I lifted them over my head into a low back bend. Thrusting my hips a few times I flipped over on to my hands and knees crawling to the end of the stage. I gave the white haired kid a seductive look that made him turn a bright shade of pink that looked even brighter with his hair. I moved myself up on to my knees and threw my head back right as the song ended. I heard a whistle, a few claps, and Nel shouted something about being a sexy beast. When I stood up I could see all eye's on me and the kids jaw was hanging open.

"And that Toshiro is how you become the top dancer here." Renji was laughing while he patted the kid he called Toshiro on the back. I had this nagging feeling I knew that name from somewhere but I could place it. I shrugged it off and went to change.

**Shinji**

Grimmjow is going to kill me if anyone tells him I let Ichigo dance. The jackass is trying to get me killed.

**A/N:**** Tell us what you think your reviews keep us going.**


End file.
